1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a liquid crystal display device and a method of driving the same, and more particularly, for example, to a liquid crystal display device with high display quality and a method of driving the same.
2. Related Art
Liquid crystal display devices include liquid crystal panels, each having a first display panel having pixel electrode formed therein, a second display panel having a common electrode formed therein, and a liquid crystal layer that has dielectric anisotropy that is interposed between the first display panel and the second display panel. An electric field is formed between the pixel electrode and the common electrode, and the intensity of the electric field is adjusted to control the amount of light passing through the liquid crystal panel, thereby displaying a desired image. Since the liquid crystal display device is not a self-emission type, it requires a light source that emits light to the liquid crystal panel.
Recently, as the light source, light-emitting diodes (LEDs) have drawn attention. A backlight unit using light-emitting diodes as a light source may perform local dimming in order to increase a contrast ratio and reduce power consumption. During the local dimming, when a portion of the image is dark and a portion thereof is bright, the amount of light of the bright portion is insufficient, which results in image distortion. In this case, so-called local boosting that drives a specific light-emitting block to emit light with high brightness can be performed.
However, because the same image on a screen is viewed in different colors before and after the local boosting, undesirable severe flickering occurs.